Ese sentimiento nombrado Celos
by tsuki no roshio189
Summary: Orihime había sentido en carne propia aquel despreciable sentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo. One -shot. Ichigo los observo irse impotente, sintiendo por primera vez, aquel cruel sentimiento, descrito en palabras y nombrado celos


_**Descargo de responsabilidad:**los personajes de bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**_N/A: _**_todo ocurre en un mundo alterno._

* * *

Celos, esa palabra la conocía perfectamente, los había sentido cada día desde que se había dado cuenta del acercamiento de Rukia hacia Ichigo.

Jamás había intentado algo para impedir algo, pero ¿Quién era ella?, solo una cara conocida a la cuál nunca se le dio la debida importancia, la cara que fácilmente se olvidaba y a la que se ignoraba. Nadie que mereciera ningún reconocimiento.

Todo eso cambió cuándo comenzó lento pero seguro el acercamiento de Orihime a Ichigo, tal vez fue demasiado gradual e imperceptible, pero hay estaba, ella se había convertido en amiga de él. Pero volvemos a lo mismo, eso no cambiaba nada.

Eso no evitaba que él besara a Rukia, no evitaba que no pudiera ver esos pequeños cambios que sucedían en Inoue.

Ahora los observaba discutir en frente de todos, y se repetía la misma rutina. Ichigo y Rukia peleaban, el se enfurecía, iba con ella, le contaba sus penurias, luego descargaba todas sus frustraciones con sus almohadones, después pedía perdón, le hablaba que hubiera sido mejor que se hubiese puesto de novio con alguien mejor, alguien como ella, a continuación la besaba y se iba sin decir palabra alguna. El proceso se repetía y comenzaba nuevamente, y así de forma sucesiva.

¿Preguntan si dolía?, por supuesto, y dolía como el infierno, siempre se disculpaban nuevamente, luego se peleaban y solo Orihime sufría las consecuencias. Hace tiempo que lo había aceptado, él no la amaba, solo la utilizaba. Ella estaba completamente harta, pero sentimentalmente estaba tan seca que ya no le importaba, ellos la habían destruido. Nada quedaba de esa niña que creía en los finales felices y pensaba en que tal vez Ichigo recapacitara y se diera cuenta mágicamente de que la amaba.

Ella había muerto y de sus cenizas renació alguien nuevo, alguien más fuerte y que soportaba el dolor con aplomo, lamentablemente la capacidad de tolerancia hacia Ichigo había muerto con la Inoue anterior. Así que cuando lo vio acercarse con mirada gacha hacia ella ni se inmuto.

- Orihime - dijo en un susurro, casi suplicante, sin embargo a diferencia de todas las anteriores ocasiones ella no volteo. - Orihime - repitió, tal vez pensando que no lo había escuchado.

Ella se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero su camino fue bloqueado por Ichigo que la observaba desconcertado.

- ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? - preguntó como siempre lo hacía, pero como ocurrió la anterior vez, ella no dijo ni "Ah".

Intento nuevamente pasar, pero él se negaba renuentemente a dejarla ir, sin él claro.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o me vas a dejar pasar? - preguntó finalmente irritada y él solo atinó a abrir la boca al notar que esta chica no era la dulce y sumisa que había visto la semana pasada.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupado de que no tuviera fiebre.

- Estoy perfectamente bien - le respondió molesta - de enserio, ¿puedes moverte? tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde.

Ichigo no supo que responder ante su oración ¿Tenia una cita? ¿Con quién?¿Por qué razón saldría con alguien más si lo tenia a él?

- ¿Quién te dió el permiso para... - estuvo a punto de decir pero al notar lo que casi sale de su boca se calló, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaría impedirle salir, no era nadie para hacerlo, y a regañadientes le permitió la salida.

- Gracias - le dijo secamente.

- Sí, pero después ¿Puedo... - no pudo terminar su frase porque ella ya había salido

Orihime hace no mucho había conocido a alguien, se llamaba Ulquiorra, tal vez no fuera la persona más demostrativa y dulce que había pisado la tierra, pero era sincero, no temía decir lo que pensaba y sus ojos la hipnotizaban de una manera que nunca antes había conocido. Pronto comenzaron a ser pareja y ella no dudo ni un momento en presentárselo a sus amigos, todos lo recibieron de buena manera, excepto Ichigo, que a pesar de que no grito se veía a kilómetros a la redonda que estaba furioso.

¿Cómo se había atrevido? ese tipo escuálido no era nadie para alejar a Orihime de su lado, y cuando le pudiera hablar a solas por fin la haría entrar en razón. Su momento perfecto ocurrió cuando a la salida del colegio solo habían quedado los dos solos en el aula.

- Orihime, tenemos que hablar - dijo serio Ichigo, a pesar de eso la joven parecía no percatarse de la tensión que este emanaba.

- Esta bien - dijo calmadamente.

-Quiero que termines con Ulquiorra - dijo sin rodeos. La expresión de Inoue paso de ser suave a furiosa.

- ¿Quién eres tu para decirme eso? - Ichigo estuvo a punto de replicar pero no encontró nada para decir y calló - ¿No encontraste razones? me lo imaginaba, Ichigo, yo te amaba.

La expresión de Ichigo cambió.

- Bueno, entonces eso apresura los planes, entonces termina con él y... - comenzó risueño pero su mirada lo dejo sin habla.

- Te _amaba - _repitió - Ya no lo hago, ¿Sabes por qué?, porque tu te encargaste de matar ese sentimiento, me cansé de esperar a que mágicamente te dieras cuenta de que me amabas a mi, pero lo único que obtenía era dolor, a pesar de que entregue todo no recibí nada a cambio.

Ichigo la veía sorprendido, la joven se encontraba completamente enfurecida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia la oportunidad de descargarse.

- No sabes lo horrible que es ver a la persona que amas con otra - dijo - No tienes ni idea, todo este tiempo me viste la cara de idiota. Hay un dicho que dice _Me engañas una vez, fue tu culpa; me engañas dos veces fue la __mía_

Colérica se retiró de la habitación para ver a Ulquiorra que la esperaba abajo, al ver sus apacibles ojos verdes, se calmó, ese era el efecto que tenia él con ella, que irónico era pensar que por culpa de Ichigo lo había conocido. La había visto aquel día de lluvia en la plaza, llorando sus penas, de tal manera que no percibió cuando había comenzado a llover, si no fuera por él, ahora estaría muriendo de hipotermia. Le sonrió.

Se retiraron del lugar de la mano, a pesar de su expresión podías observar aquel casi imperceptible tono rosado en las mejillas de Ulquiorra. Inoue lo veía y a pesar de que nadie más lo notaba con ella bastaba.

Ichigo los observo irse impotente, sintiendo por primera vez, aquel cruel sentimiento, descrito en palabras y nombrado celos.


End file.
